Child of spring and winter
by guardien of imagination
Summary: Jack and Rapunzel have been blessed with a beautiful baby girl.14years later Jane Frost grows up to be a stubborn yet loving sprite. But when Mor'du attacks a few days before her birthday Jane's still developing powers will be put to the test when she must fight to protect everyone she loves.
1. Chapter 1

"Jack please be careful with her ". Rapunzel shouted from the bedroom window. Her usually cheerful face had fear written all over it.

"You don't think I can look after my own kid?"Jack Frost the winter god asked his loving wife the spring god.

As he entered the bedroom of his new baby girl (throw the window) Rapunzel gave him a worried look.

"I don't think that I just don't think you should tack a 5 week old baby flying in a blizzard ". Rapunzel said as kissed her husband on the cheek.

His ice cold skin had no effect on her now which was good for both of them.

"Can you believe it?"Jack asked as he passed the baby to its mother

"What?"Asked Rapunzel as she lay her child her bed.

"All this .you knows if someone had said to me 4 years ago I would marry the god of spring and have a baby girl I would say they were crazy." Jack said as he held the hand of his lover.

As he stared into her big green eyes he couldn't resist leaning in for one of their magical kisses.

"I know considering we hated each other for about 2 hundred years. I mean winter and spring don't mix". Rapunzel whispered hoping not to wake her baby because as much as she loved her she didn't want this perfect moment to be ruined because of her crying.

"2 hundred years, 4 months, 3 weeks and 5 days ".Jack corrected her before kissing her warm, soft lips.

This kiss was cut short because of a soft nock on the door.

Suddenly the tooth fairy's head popped up behind the door.

"Oh sorry am I interrupting something guys?" .She said noticing Jack's arms around Rapunzel.

Before they could answer the heavy Russian accent of North (Santa) found its way to the room.

"Tooth hurry up and get the love birds down here we are hungry".

"Dinners ready". Tooth whispered looking over Jack's shoulder.

"Have you picked a name yet? ". She asked.

"No let's get down there before North has a heart attack ". Jack chuckled before separating himself from Rapunzel.

As he went to the door he turned to see Rapunzel looking down at their baby.

"You coming babe?"Jack asked but knowing Rapunzel as long as he had he knew the answer.

"One second, you know we should give her a name ".Rapunzel whispered ass Jack walked over.

"Use being hungry won't help now come on ".Jack whispered pulling Rapunzel away.

As they began to close the door the gods of spring and winter took one last glance at the coat holding the most precious thing both of them had ever had and smiled before closing the heavy door that they were relying on to protect their child till they returned.


	2. Chapter 2

14 years later:

"Jane hurry up I'm tired of waiting for you every morning ".Shouted Rapunzel who was growing very impatient.

"I'm coming ".Replied Jane her almost 14 year old daughter.

After a few seconds a perfect female clone of Jack Frost appeared be for the guardians and season gods.

Jane was tall and thin like her parent and her hair that went down to her waist was as white as the snow her farther created. As usual she had it tied in a long, thick plait like her mother did and she was wear her usual outfit which was faded blue skinny jeans and tight violet vest that showed off her perfect hour glass figure.

Just like her farther Jane could control the winter weather (she had made it snow on her parent's wedding anniversary on a number of occasions) and of course she had her mother healing powers too but there were times when she still needed her mother when she had one of her accruing accidents (most of the time they involved the fact she couldn't fly yet).

"How long does it tack you to dress?"Jack asked his daughter who was looking more like her mother in his eyes every day.

"Oh I don't know, how long does it take to name a baby?"Jane joked .It was always this time of year she mentioned how she didn't have a name until she was nearly a month old.

"Do you have to bring that up every year honey?" Asked the Tooth Fairy as she attempted to inspect Jane's teeth.

"Do you have to look at her teeth every Halloween?"Asked Santa h who had just entered the room. To every on else he was known as North but to Jane he was Grandpa.

"You do what you do because it is natural yes?"He asked.

The room was quit except for the reply of a yeti but no one took any notice of that.

"Yes, it is natural for Jane to ask by the way why it tack so long for you to name her anyway you two?. You have never said". North asked as he sat in his usual seat at the head of the table.

"My Pole, my rules". He would say when ever any one tried to sit there.

"As we have said before she was the perfect baby." Sang Rapunzel as she stroked her daughter's sliver plait almost identical to her own.

"So we had to give her the perfect name, clearly that took some time". Finished Jack as he passed Rapuzel her tea (two sugars, no milk and a hint of mint just how she liked it).

After some time of eating their breakfast and making small talk (like are the children ok or if Pitch has tried to come back and destroy them all again).Rapunzel dropped her tea cup and as the others looked at her in shocked because she had never ever dropped anything in her life (and it had been a long one) her large hazel eyes just stared as if entranced by something.

"Mum are you ok?"Jane asked afraid to touch in case she somehow collapsed.

Suddenly Rapunzel was pulled back in to the real world by the sound of the elf's bells on their heads.

"Something is wrong ".Rapunzel answered before getting up and rushing to the glob room.

"Rapunzel?" Shouted four worried guardians.

When they at last caught up with her she was staring at the globe and to everyone's surprise the lights were going out.

"What's going on ".Jane asked Tooth, her voice full of fear. Never in her life had she ever seen the lights go out that fast and she hoped she never would.

"I don't know the only time they went out this fast was when Pitch showed up". Tooth replied as she circled the globe.

"He's back ".Rapunzel whispered.

Unlike the other guardians Rapunzel had a talent for feeling when thing we not right this had come in handy when Jane said nothing was wrong when there was.

"Who Pitch?"Jack asked trying to meet Rapunzel's frozen eyes.

"No its Mordu "

"That's impossible ".Tooth replied nearly screaming.

Rapunzel took in a long breath and signed.

"I think we need to call a meeting ".


	3. Chapter 3

"What you're going to call Merida and Hiccup?". Shouted North who to everyone's surprise was very quiet.

"The gods of summer and autumn is it that bad? You only call a meeting once a year ".Asked Jack looking at Rapunzel who still seemed to be in a trance.

"Dad from what you told me about Mordu I think you need them ".Jane announced as her face turned red, a change from her usual pale completion.

"I'll call them ".Said North as he left the room.

When he left he took the sound with him the glob room was unnaturally quit.

Finally after what seemed like hours of silence Jack said to Tooth.

"Can you take Jane to the Tooth palace?". His normal fun filled voice was now serious. Everyone in the room knew this meant he wanted it done no questions asked.

"No, why?".Jane asked pulling her arm free form Tooth's grasp.

Everyone but Jane.

As the two coldest people in the history of the earth stared at each other the temperature in the room dropped by about 10 degrees.

After seconds of waiting for the right words said Jack finally them (or what he believed as a father was the right thing to say).

"You're too young to understand ".Jack replied hoping that was that.

"I'm a Frost dad you always told me we stand by the people we love and we don't leave them no matter how much they push us away". Jane answered.

Suddenly before he could say something Jack paused and shift the air.

"What is it honey?".Rapunzel asked place her hand on his shoulder.

Like Rapunzel can tell when something is wrong Jack can smell his fellow season gods. This only he can do.

"Sunshine and haggis". Jack signed.

"Hello Merida".Rapunzel chuckled as she turned to see her fellow season god and best friend.

"As always a pleasure, my friends and you Jack". Merida said and

Snorted with laughter

Everyone in the room joined her in laughter...except Jack who just scowled.

Spring and winter may mix but summer and winter... NO CHANCE.


	4. Chapter 4

Like Jack could smell his fellow gods and Rapunzel could sense when things were wrong or as she called it "sensing rifts". Merida could tell what a person or guardian was really feeling on the inside and what she was getting off Jack was a wave of negative energy.

"So why have you called me hear in the middle of summer? .Because you only use the northern light when there's an emergency or I forget something important" .Merida asked as she shooed away an elf.

"Like when you forgot my birthday". Jack said under his breath ,but still making it loud enough to be heard.

"I did that on purpose". Merida replied with a cheeky smile.

Jack an Merida glared at each other across the room. Merida never really understood why Rapunzel had married him .Considering she was always the one who had to brake up their fights because Hiccup was to chicken to do so. Now it was Rapunzel who had to brake up their fights. Like always Hiccup still stayed out of it..

"Ok you guys why don't we get down to business". Rapunzel said in an attempt to take Jacks attention away from Merida before all hell broke lose.

"So forget about me why don't you ". Said a voice from the sky.

"Hey buddy ".Called Jack from the ground.

Within in seconds Hiccup ,the god of autumn was on the ground and walking over to his friends leaving his dragon ,Toothless to fend off the elves attacking him for some unknown reason.

As he walked over to them the soft sound of his metal leg hitting the hard floor echoed around the room.

"Guess that smelling gift not really working for you right buddy". Said hiccup as he shock hands with Jack and hugged Jane and Rapunzel.

"No it working just fine pumpkins and dragon breathe". Jack said playfully punching Hiccup in the arm.

"That's me ".Replied Hiccup.

"Now we can get down to business every in the drawing room". Said Rapunzel.

But before any one could do as she said Bunny came running in.

"Every to the tooth palace now we have trouble". He said almost out of breathe.

"Everyone to the slay". Called North from the hall.

Every ran to door but Jack and Rapunzel stopped Jane in her tracks.

"And were do you think your going?". Jack asked letting go of her shoulder.

"Going to help tooth ".Jane said looking over her father shoulder searching for a way out.

"I don't think so you are staying hear". Rapunzel said .The usual love and kindness in her voice had been replaced with seriousness and seriousness did not suit her.

"Well in that case I won't go on the slay". Jane said taking two small steeps backwards.

In the blink of and eye Jane was falling down one of Bunny's tunnels .

"Bunny". Said Jack and Rapunzel at the same time without turning away from the hole their daughter had just disappeared down.

"Sorry did I do that". Bunny chuckled before disappearing down his own hole. Leaving Jack and Rapunzel alone in the room.

After a few seconds of silence Jack took and deep breathe and sighed.

"That's our girl". He said smiling .

Rapunzel couldn't help but nod in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time they arrived at the palace the place was in ruins.

The teeth were scattered everywhere and the fairies lay limp on the ground .

Rapunzel soon got to work of healing the wounded.

"Where's Tooth?". Hiccup asked while he seared the palace head to toe for her on the back of Toothless.

"Something's wrong". Rapunzel said looking at the others and nearly dropping the fairy she was about to heal.

Before any one could say anything the silence was broken by the high pitched screaming of Tooth who crawled out of the corner closest to Jane.

"Tooth what is it ?".Jane asked grabbing hold of her friends shaking body.

"Mordu ".She answered before passing out.

Then from behind them the gods heard the very sound that had haunted Merida's dreams for so many years.

Suddenly a great black paw hit Jane in the back and sent her flying across the court yard covered with teeth and blue feathers.

As the great demon ran to Jane he was shoot in the back with a thousand icicles that did nothing to his already scared back.

"Stay away from my daughter". Jack shouted as he aimed his staff preparing for the creatures counter attack.

But instead of running up to him and using his claws to tear the spirit to tiny pieces he turned back to Jane his true target.

"North get Jane don't let him touch her, everyone else hit him every thing you got". Merida shouted aiming her arrow at the creatures head.

As North ran across the court yard dodging arrows , Icicles and fire from both Rapunzel and Toothless He noticed that no matter what they did the creature would just keep walking toward Jane. As if the fire and ice were simple flies he could bruse away with a flick of his paw.

This made North more determined to get tot Jane before he did .But just as he was about to grab her Mordu hit him with his great paws with such strength that he went flying across the yard and he crashed into the others leaving just Hiccup and Toothless in the sky to fight back.

But before Hiccup could command Toothless to fire the beast was on top of Jane. It was then Jane woke up and looked up. She stared into the eyes of the creature she knew nothing about but still feared.

After a few seconds of wondering when the beast would strict Jane's fear seemed to melt away like her fathers snow .

Finally after what seemed like years a ball of light hit the side of the beasts head causing him to look up at the one who fired.

Then an arrow hit the side of his legs causing him to cry out .But this was not a cry of pain more like a cry of laughter as if he was mocking the archer who every had a feeling he remembered from long ago.

Suddenly the places was filled with the sound of the demons roar.

Finally in the blink of and eye he was gone.

"Where's he gone ".Bunny asked looking around armed with his boomerang.

"Who cares someone help Tooth ".Rapunzel cried as she ran to Jane.

As she picked up her child Rapunzel let out a cry of relive when she saw she was still in one peace.

"Mum?". Jane groaned looking into her mother dark green eyes which were now full of tears.

"It going to be alright snowflake". Jack said as he took his daughters hand ,thankful she was alright.

When they were all back the pole and every was patched up and Tooth was awake.

Jane was sent bed .

"We'll be there in a minute flower ".Rapunzel cried from the bottom of the stares.

Before turning the corner to go to her room Jane turned around and look at the others. She could see in their faces that they were all in great pain from what had just happened but she had to ask this question.

"Is Mordu after me ?".She asked not sure what to expect .

For a few seconds the room was quite until finally the answer came out of her mothers mouth.

"No flower he's not". She said trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Ok". Jane replied as she turned to go to her room.

When the gods and guardians heard the door to her room close they all stared at Rapunzel, even Toothless.

"I know ,I tell her not to lie and what do I do? I lie to her face". Rapunzel said not taking her eyes off the spot were Jane was just standing.


	6. Chapter 6

T he room was still when Jack and Rapunzel came in.

"Jane?". Rapunzel called. Looking around the room she had taken the liberty of Painting herself when she was pregnant.

The walls were still covered in graceful snowflake and glittering lanterns that Rapunzel remembered from her past life. As usual the room was pristine ,not a book or paint bruise out of place.

"I'm telling you a girl her age should not have a room this clean". Jack whispered as Jane came out of her bathroom that was hidden in the corner of the room ,built by North .

"Your just made that you can't keep a room clean for two seconds". Rapunzel said punching Jack in the arm.

As Jan climbed into bed her parent sat beside her .For few seconds everyone as quite. Until Rapunzel broke it .

"You know if you want one of us to stay with you that's ok". Rapunzel suggested while stroking her angles face .

"Mum I'm nearly 14". Jane said while she flicked her mothers hand away.

"Alright snowflake. Why don't we talk about something else like what you want for your birthday". Jack said putting his arm around Rapunzel.

"You know what I really want ,apart from my own staff". Jane replied.

"What?". Rapunzel and Jack said together.

"I want to go with dad to spread winter". Jane said .A chasseur cat smile spreading across her face.

"Maybe". Jack answered.

"Your no fun ".Jane said yawning.

"Go to sleep darling". Rapunzel whispered and then kissing Jane's forehead.

As Rapunzel and Jack began to head to the door ,Rapunzel turned around sensing that Jane needed something .

"Mum could you sing that lullaby you sung when I was little?". Jane asked ,fighting to stay awake.

"Alright". Rapunzel said.

Rapunzel sat back in her seat clearing her throat.

"Constent as the stars above ,

Always know that you are loved,

And my love will stay in you

And help you make your dreams ,

come true". Rapunzel sang ,her voice back to its usual loving tone.

Once they realised she was a sleep Rapunzel and Jack slowly left the room. As they closed the door they looked back at her and remembered the night when she was a baby. Once gain they were relying on that very same door to protect her.


	7. Chapter 7

It was early the next morning when the gods were all together again.

"We have to do something ,we have to tell her". Merida shouted, waving her arms around like mad.

"We are her parents if any one is going to tell her it will be us ". Jack shouted gesturing towards himself and Rapunzel.

"You had 14 years to tell her and you didn't . You could have told her so we wouldn't have to worry if he ever did attack but noooo". Merida shouted ,her fiery red hair seemed to get bigger with every word she creamed.

"I don't think we should really question their parenting style ".Hiccup butt in while he tried to work out were to hide when Merida would strike .

Back in her room Jane was just finishing her plait.

"Wow look at that Baby tooth usually it takes me 30 minutes but today it took me 26 minutes, new record". Jane said while smiling at her friends reflection.

Baby tooth flapped her wing in approval.

"Thank you ,come on lets go get breakfast". Jane said as she stuck out her hand for Baby tooth to jump onto.

As Jane walked down the stairs she heard the faint sound of her parents voices mixed with that off Merida and Hiccup. Father down the hall the words began to become clearer.

"Can someone please remind me why we asked you to be the god mother of our child?". She heard her father yell.

"That does not sound good". Jane whispered to Babytooth .

As Jane reached the top of the stairs she could hear the conversation as if she was right in front of them and not about 10 feet above them.

"What I want to know is why Rapunzel married you ,when we all know that she could do so much better." Merida yell as she picked up her bow.

"Alright that's it ".Jack yelled ,aiming his staff .

"STOP IT". Yelled a voice from above.

Every one looked up to see Jane staring down at them ,her face had disgust written all over it.

" Jane how long have you been there ?".Hiccup asked .

"Long enough to know that there is something that your not telling me ,so tell me now". Jane shouted as she ran down the stairs toward her mother.

"Let me just asked what do you know from standing there ?"Jack asked putting his staff against the wall. He hated Jane seeing him with it when he was made ,it always scared her.

"Well what I do know is that as well as being season gods and my family your also guardians .You protect children you don't argue like them". Jane said as she moved to wards her fathers staff .

"Manny gave you this to stop evil. Not to fight with each other ". Jane said looking her father in the eye.

"Listen your two young to understand". Rapunzel said trying to pull her away before words were said.

Before any one could do anyone could stop her Jane was out of there like a flash of lighting.

After a few seconds Rapunzel noticed that something was wrong.

"Jack were is your staff?". She asked.

"That's your girl alright". Hiccup added before getting a evil glare from the others.

"Not now". Jack growled.


	8. Chapter 8

As Jane sat on the roof she stared up at the moon and let the cold air of the North pole surround her. Like her father she found it calming and that was what she needed.

Jane stared at the staff she had just taken from her father.

"Should have know you made it so only dad could use . Your smart like that aren't you?". Jane asked ,staring up at the silent guardian.

"Why couldn't you give me a normal life or at least tell me why I feel like Mordu is after me, because the thing is the other day when he attacked me I wasn't scared .I felt that he didn't want to hurt me its like he needs me for something". Jane said , as she stared up at the moon she couldn't help but smile.

Her dad had spoken to him every day for 3 hundred years and he never said a word to him . Why would he start talking now.

Back in the work shop Rapunzel was pacing back and forth.

"You need to calm down". Tooth said .

The guardians s had just been brought up to speed with what just happened.

"Don't tell her to calm down". Jack snapped at Tooth. He too was at his wits end.

Sandy just made a dust picture of a question mark and shrugged his shoulders.

"The problem is what she going to do with it". Rapuzel yelled at Sandy .

"Actually the problem is she can't do anything with it". Jack corrected her .

"What do you mean she cant do anything with it Frostbite". Bunny asked looking just as confused as he did when he came into the room when every one was arguing .

"Manny made the staff for me ,that means only I can use it". Jack said nearly ripping his hair out.

"What's the point ?".Hiccup asked.

"The point is she doesn't know that ,she is upset and who knows what she is going to do with it what if she tries to fly". Rapunzel screamed ,nearly in tears

"We need to find her before she does anything stupid". North declared.

"We have looked every were". Jack and Rapunzel screamed .

After a few more seconds of pacing Rapunzel finally stood still.

"The roof". Rapunzel whispered before running off.

Hi guys listen I hope you're enjoying this story so far. I'm working on another one were I introduce and new guardian only I can't think of a name .She will be Jack's age and will be able to control plants. Any ideas let me know .Thanks .J


	9. Chapter 9

everyone had always said Jane was a perfect copy of Jack and Rapunzel , if that was true their was only one place she would be if she had to think.

As Rapunzel looked around on the roof she found herself standing in the exact spot she was when she told Jack she was pregnant.

Star of flash back;

Jack held Rapunzel close to him as they stared up at the moon Rapunzel knew this was as good a time as any.

"Jack I need to tell you something ".Rapunzel said as she looked into Jack eyes .Those ocean blue eyes stared back at her filling her with love and warmth.

"What is it?" .Jack asked staring at his true love and new wife(they had only be married 3 weeks).

"I'm pregnant". Rapunzel said ,an awkward smile spread across her face.

For a few seconds neither of them said anything until Jack pulled her in for a long deep kiss.

Finally after letting her go Jack said. "That's the best thing I have ever heard".

End of flashback.

Rapunzel was torn away from the memorise when she heard a faint voice coming from the other side of the chimney.

"I knew you would find me sooner or later ,I had hoped it would be later however but oh well". Jane said not taking her eyes off Manny.

Rapunzel was shocked but at the same time proud .If Jane could tell it was her then she must be getting the hang of her powers.

"How did you know it was me ?".Rapunzel asked taking a seat next to her child whose attention was still on Manny.

"Two reasons, one I guess your sensing rifts power finally kicked in two so has dads smelling gift. Did you know you smell of flowers and paint remover?". Jane said finally turning to face her mother.

"No I did not know that". Rapunzel laughed.

For some time the two sat in silence. Until finally Jane broke the silence

with the same question she had asked last night.

"Mum I want the true this time is Mordu after me and don't say no because like I said your sensing gift has kicked in and your not the only one who can tell when someone is lying any more.". Jane said her voice full of anger which had been boiling up inside her since their a fight a while ago.

Rapunzel said nothing for a while until finally she sighed. There was no point lying again ,she didn't know if Jane was right about her and Jacks gift finally kicking in but what she did know was that it was time Jane to learn the truth.

"Mordu is after you but he doesn't want you dead he needs to alive". Rapunzel began.

"And he needs to do what he wants before you turn 14 and become immortal like the rest of us". Rapunzel continued before looking behind her .Jack was near and she wanted to tell Jane as much as she could before Jack came to join them.

"Why does he need me alive and what does me becoming immortal have to do with it". Jane asked her eyes were full of fear .

"Because he can only rip out your soul if you're a alive and mortal". Rapunzel said after turning away from the daughter.

She could tell that Jane was looking at her with disgust in her face. But it was no sensing gift which told her that it was her mother instincts and right now they were going mad.


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you mean rip out my soul?". Jane screamed. As she stood up she nearly knocked Jacks staff off the roof.

Before Rapunzel could answer she heard the sound of someone coming throw the window.

"Um hay girls". Jack shouted out.

Jane and Rapunzel went over to were Jacks voice came from .When they turned the corner they saw him struggling to get throw the window .

"Hay so could one of you pass me my staff because this would be a whole lot easier if I could fly". Jack said clinging to the curtain that Rapunzel spent a month sewing just for Janes room.

Rapunzel went over to were they left Jacks staff and passed it to him .After he flew on to the roof Jack took a seat between the girls .

"So what I miss". Jack asked putting his arm around Rapunzel.

"Not much except mum just told me that Mordu wants to rip my soul out". Said Jane like it was the most normal thing to say around her parents.

"You did what?". Jack said looking at Rapunzel .

"We need to tell her she needs to know .listen I didn't want to but she needs to be told before her birthday". Rapunzel yelled at Jack while removing his arm from her shoulder.

After a few seconds of silence Jack took a deep breathe and signed.

"Your right". Jack said looking into Rapunzels eyes.

"So what you got". Jane interrupted.

"Alright you might want to get comfy because we are going to be hear for a while snowflake". Jack said taking his daughters hand.

Sorry this chapter was a bit short but I wanted to end it with some suspense .So I thought what better time then when you find out what Mordu wants with Jane . Enjoy.J J.


	11. Chapter 11

"Alright honey as you know when you turn 15 you will become immortal". Rapunzel began.

Jane just looked at her mother staring at her ,telling her to continue .

"You see honey ever since Merida freed the prince who was turned into Mordu in her past life the evil part has stayed alive somehow. To survive he needs to drain the soul of someone who is mortal". Jack continued.

For some time there was a pause. Jane didn't like this.

"Keep going". Jane said ,her voice full of impatience.

"He can only drain one soul every two years and the person who he drains has to be born on the same date that he become Mordu .Once again we don't know why. Tomorrow it will have been two years since his last drain so this year he is after you". Rapunzel said , she was nearly in tears.

"Why didn't he come fro me two years ago?". Jane asked .

"Because the last victim was older then you for some reason that's how he works ,like I said we don't really know much about him". Jack replied.

"So if he doesn't drain you to night or tomorrow then that's it he will disappear forever the only problem is when he has something in his sights he doesn't back down. He will kill anyone who gets in his way". Rapunzel continued.

"We never told you because like we said he always goes for the older victims for some reason. So we hoped by the time he came for you ,you would be 15 so he couldn't hurt or we had gotten rid of him for good". Jack finished.

For sometime the roof was silent except for the faint sound of the snow blowing all around them (no one cared because they were all immune to the cold).

"That's it then". Jane whispered ,staring at the roof tiles now covered in soft snow.

"Yes flower it is". Rapunzel replied as she reached foe Jane's hand she whipped away a tear .

Before anyone could say anything the faint sound of plates crashing filled the frozen air .Everyone knew what this meant.

"He's hear". Jane whispered.

Without saying a word the family crept throw the window and walked down the stairs ,they then entered the work shop .The place was in ruin.

"Merida, Hiccup". Rapunzel called her heart breaking .

"He's taken them". Jack said .

Jack looked around the room hoping for some sign he was wrong. But he wasn't. They were all gone Merida ,Hiccup ,Toothless and the guardians were all gone .They were all alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Jane bust into tears and fell into North's seat which just made her cry even more.

As Rapunzel and Jack went over to comfort her they too bust into tears. As the Frost family cried in each others arms they heard the faint sound of buzzing in the distance.

"What's that?". Jane asked clinging to her mother .

"I'll go see". Jack whispered .

Jack disappeared behind a door. As Jane and Rapunzel clung to each other they waited for the sound of Jacks screams to fill the air.

But the room remanded silent.

"Honey". Rapunzel called out .

"Its ok it just Baby Tooth". Jack replied.

A few seconds later Jack came back into the room with Baby tooth quivering in his hands.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?". Jane asked running up to Jack and tacking Baby tooth from him.

Baby Tooth squeaked with joy at the sight of her friends.

"Ok were happy to see you too but what happened?". Jane asked, her voice scratchy from the tears.

Baby Tooth told them the storey of how Mordu attacked when they went to go find Jane He attached just after Jack left to get them.

After explaining what she had said to her parents Jane fell on to the floor in tears.

"This is all my fault .If I had just stayed and listened to you I wouldn't have taken the staff so I wouldn't have left, and if I hadn't of left you would have been hear and you could have helped them. This is all my fault". Jane cried.

"No its not your fault he would have come any way and he would have taken us too". Rapunzel assured her daughter as she held her close to her chest. If it was possible she would have just spent the rest of eternity holding her, but there was work to be done.

"We need to find out were he took them". Jack said as he looked around searching for a clue.(He thought it would be best to leave the reassuring to Rapunzel because she was so much better at it then he was ).

"He has a connection with you Flower ,we need you to help". Rapunzel said whipping away her daughters tears.

"Ok mum". Jane said .

As she stood up she closed her eyes and walked to the centre of the room . As she stood there Jack walked over to Rapunzel and held her in his arms.

After what seemed like centuries Jane turned and faced her parents.

"He's taken then to the Easter warren". Jane announced.

"I bet you used your sensing gift". Rapunzel asked as she walked over to her daughter and embraced her.

"Well actually he carved an Easter egg into the side of the wall how come you didn't see it?". Jane corrected her mother before pointing to were the picture was.

Every one turned and saw she was right carved into the wall was ruff but clear image of an Easter egg.

"Well that's kind of embarrassing". Jack said turning away.

"So we know were they are ,now how do we get there. We can't take the tunnels because Bunny's not hear and Jack cant carry both of us". Rapunzel said frustrated .

"We could take the…. Wait both of us?". Jane asked ,confused.

"Yes both of you we can't leave you alone how ever we get there your coming to". Jack said . Regret filled his voice.

"Thanks guys". Jane said hugging her parents.

"Ok ,now what were you going say?". Rapunzel asked realising herself from Janes grip.

"Oh right I was going to say that we take the slay". Jane replied.

"We can't North's not hear and we don't know how to drive it". Jack said looking at Jane like she was mad.

"Oh but I know how to drive it lets go". Jane said with a smile as she ran to were North kept t the slay.

Jack and Rapunzel just stared at each other with their mouths wide open.

"Did you know she could drive the slay?". Rapuzel and Jack asked each other at the same time.

"No". They both replied.

"North". Jack and Rapuzel screamed even throw he couldn't hear them.

Thank goodness for him.


	13. Chapter 13

Back at the Easter warren the guardians and the two gods were lined up against the walls of the warren Toothless was cowering in the corner . Mordu was pacing back and fourth staring up at the sky.

"Hey fur ball". Hiccup yelled.

This sudden out burst shocked everyone.

"There's no point looking they won't come Rapunzel and Jack will do anything to protect Jane". Hiccup said .

"Your right Hic". A voice behind the great mound of evil said.

"Unless their way of protecting me was to bring me with them". Said Jane ,behind her Rapunzel and Jack were ready to fight.

The gods and guardians couldn't believe their eyes.

"So where were we?". Jack said.

Suddenly Mordu came running towards them at top speed.

"Jack look out". Rapunzel shouted as she pushed Jack out of the way.

With a single swipe of his paw Mordu sent Rapunzel flying across the warren.

"Rapunzel". Everyone shouted.

Jacks calm blue eyes were filled with anger. No one messed with his

Family.

"Your dead". Jack said aiming his staff and sending electric ice in Mordu direction.

But the ice bounced off Mordu like a bouncy ball off a brick wall and ended up hitting the others who were still lined up against t the wall.

Thankfully it didn't effect them that much (except for Bunny and Tooth who lost some fur and feathers ).

With that the guardians and god sprung into action.

"Work on your aim Frosty". Merida shouted shooting an arrow and missing her target.

"Look who's talking". Jack replied.

"Who said I was aiming for Mordu". Merida said.

"I got Rapunzel". Hiccup said flying in on Toothless.

"Hay Jane take this". Merida said handing her a sword .

"Where were you hiding this?". Jane asked trying to remember if she had when they came in.

The spirits fort back with all their might. But in the end Jane was the only one standing.

Hiccup took Rapunzel to the tooth palace were he left her in the ting hands of the fairies. When he returned he was shocked to see everyone lying on the floor knocked out.

"Jane what happened ?".He asked after getting off Toothless.

"He was just to fast I don't even know were he is now….Hiccup look out". Jane screamed seconds before Hiccup was tossed like a rag dole into a pile of unpainted eggs.

Mordu walked over to Jane slowly .Jane looked around looking for some way out of this but she could only think of one thing .It was a long shoot but she had to try. Jane looked up to the sky and saw Manny shining bright in the night sky.

"Ok Manny I need you to listen .I really need you right now what ever you got you could give me my full powers a year early or better yet you could give me my staff anything will work ". Jane whispered looking back and fourth between Manny and Mordu who was getting closer and closer.

Suddenly Jane felt a surge of great energy flow throw her when she opened her clenched fist she found something amazing. A glowing ball of pure sunlight but it was cold and blue.

Without thinking twice Jane throw the energy at Mordu and instead of just walking on like he did when the others attached he stopped and growled in pain.

"Thanks Manny". Jane said looking up and smiling.

With this new power flowing throw her a new surge of confidence also flowed .She could do this but not because of this power but because she was a Frost.

"Now where were we?". Jane said aiming another ball at the beast.

Once again he growled in pain. But this time there was something new Mordus face seemed to be falling apart like he was cracking. Mannys gift was working.


	14. Chapter 14

"Now before I blow you up ,lets recap what you have done over the last hundreds years". Jane began as she pushed Mordu in to a corner with another energy blast.

"You nearly killed my god mother a few hundred years ago. You sent my grandfather flying across the court yard in the tooth palace were he crashed into the rest of my family and finally you kidnapped my family and knocked them out . last but not least you really hurt my mum". Jane said.

"Your done Fluffy ,but before I blast you into a thousand peaces let me just tell you something every one should know. You don't mess with the Frost family because we have a habit of biting". Jane said as she shoot the beast with one last blast of energy .

After the light had died away Jane looked at the corner were Mordu had just been cowering he was gone Mordu was gone forever she was free.

Behind her Jane heard a groin come from were the guardians and the gods had been knocked out .Jack was coming to.

"DAD". Jane shouted she ran over to him and embraced him.

"Hay what just happened ?"Jack asked letting go of Jane after the longest hug they had ever had.

"I did it I destroyed Mordu ".Jane replied

"You did what?". Tooth asked from behind Jack.

"Ill explain everything can we go get mum I have so much to tell you". Jane said helping Jack to his feet.

"Alright Hon lets get your mum". Merida said.

"Speaking of explaining North since when did Jane know how to drive the slay?". Jack asked North who was beginning to walk away.


	15. Chapter 15

It was almost midnight by the time every one was patched up in the drawing room. Jane had just finished telling the storey and everyone was shocked and a little humiliated .

"You did what we believed to be impossible in five minutes ". North said removing the ice pack from his soar head (Jack wouldn't let Rapunzel heal any one until she was completely healed ).

"I don't know if we should feel proud or humiliated". Hiccup said patting Toothless.

Toothless hit his tale against the floor twice.

"I think he's saying you should feel humiliated ".Jane said giggling .

"Thank you for nothing you useless reptile". Hiccup said.

"Well I feel really proud ".Jack said embracing his daughter.

"So am I "Rapunzel said kissing Janes head .

"I guess your growing up ,your not are little girl." Jack said letting go of her.

"So does this mean I can have my own staff?". Jane asked.

Jack and Rapunzel looked at each other then looked at Jane.

"Goodnight". Jack and Rapunzel said in union.

Jane sighed and began to walked up the stairs.

"By the way your grounded for four months love you". Rapunzel said.

"One month for every year you have know how to drive the slay". Jack finished.

Jane was about to turn and say something but she knew there was no point .She was getting the good side of the punishment anyway because when North was alone with Jack and Rapunzel he was so dead.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day Jane was awoken by the sound of footstep and her door opening and closing .She kept her eyes close because she knew what this meant and she didn't want to ruin it.

"Happy birthday". Rapunzel said as a chaser cat smile spread across her face.

In her hands Rapunzel was holding a big round cake covered in flowers and snowflakes. On the top of the cake was fourteen tiny candles and "Happy birthday, we love you" written in her mothers curly hand writing.

"Make a wish Mate ".Bunny said gesturing towards the cake .

Jane closed her eyes and blew out all the candles in one breath. The room was filled with the sound of applause and reptilian tails hitting the floor.

"So what did you wish for?" .Merida asked as she sat down on her bed.

"I bet I know". Tooth said her voice full of excitement.

Before Jane could ask what she meant Jack covered her eyes with his icy cold hands.

"What are you doing dad?". Jane asked trying to pry his hands from her face.

"Ok ".Rapunzel said.

When Jack removed his hands from her eyes what Jane saw almost made them fall out.

"Is that what I think it is?". Jane asked half believing it was some kind of dream.

"Yep that's your own staff ".Rapuzel said as she handed it to her .

It was moe beautiful then she had dreamed it would .

Just like her dads it was covered in frost and hooked at the top .Also along side the frost there were faint lines of yellow glitter and for a special touch the initials JF were carved into the side in the most beautiful writing she had ever seen.

"We've had it since you were born we wanted to give it to you when you were ready and after yesterday we think you are". Jack said as he put his arm around her shoulder .

"So you ready to fly?". Tooth said gesturing towards the open window.

"Yes". Jane said jumping out of bed and heading over to the window .

But before jumping she looked back at her parents who just smiled and nodded .

That was all she needed. Then she jumped.

Every one ran to the window just in time to see her soar throw the air. She looked like she had done it a hundred times before.

"That's our girl". Everyone said in union.

THE END

Hey so what did you guys think of my first storey let me know.


End file.
